


The Tail of a Kobold's Life

by Wristan



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Asylum, Death, Insanity, Kobolds, Multi, Random tech, Romance, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristan/pseuds/Wristan
Summary: Tal a Red scaled Kobold tries to get the love of his life to go out with him, but is always shot down. On day through tradedy strikes...
Relationships: Kobold (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/Original Male Character(s)





	The Tail of a Kobold's Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is from AI Dungeon and the formatting has been left in its original format. Also this is kind of long

You are a hot sexy kawaii Kobold and people keep trying to have sex with you, but you only have eyes for one Kobold and her name is Tinsal. My name is Tal and Tinsal have turned down every date invitation i asked her out on. Well it looks like your luck has run out because the next day you wake up in a cold sweat as you hear a loud noise outside. You look out the window and see that there was an explosion of some sort, but what caused it? And more importantly where is everyone else? 

> Fear sinks in that Tinsal maybe hurt in the Explosion. I run out of my house and looks for Tinsal.

You run out of your house and looks for Tinsal. You find her lying dead on the ground with a hole in her chest. She was killed by a bomb dropped from above.

> I howl out in sorrow and cry over her body in the rain

You howl out in sorrow and cry over her body in the rain. You feel so sad about this that tears start streaming down your face. This makes you very vulnerable to attack by other Kobolds who want to get revenge on you for killing Tinsal.

> I pick up her body and head into the forest to bury her

You decide to take care of this yourself and head back home. You walk through the town and enter your house. You throw the corpse of Tinsal into a large pile of wood nearby and then go upstairs to sleep.

> Stress must have gotten to me and I got back downstairs and give Tinsal a proper burial.

You sit at your desk and think about the situation you found yourself in. It seems that you were really stressed out when you had to deal with the Kobold Bomb Squad.

> Go bury Tinsal corpse

You go back to the woods and bury Tinsal's body. You don't know why, but you feel better after doing it.

> I go back to my house to mourn Tinsal's death

You return to your house and continue to grieve over Tinsal's death. You don't even notice that someone has entered your house.

"Hey, I'm here." A voice says. "I heard all about what happened last night."

> I look up to see a Blue Kobold. His name is Jaff, "What do you want Jaff" I ask through tears

Jaff looks at you and smiles. He starts to hug you tightly. "It's ok, I didn't mean to scare ya." he says. "I just wanted to say thanks for burying my sister."  
"No problem Jaff." He asks, "But did she die?"

> I cry more, "She died in an Explosion. I'm sorry I could protect your sister Jaff." I say

He hugs you tighter. "No worries man, she's dead now."  
"How can she be dead if I buried her?" You ask.  
"Because we're Kobolds and our bodies don't age." Jaff replies.

> I think we both must be in more shock than we realize, because we are say things that make no sense.

You think about what Jaff said. You also think about the fact that you are still alive and there is another Kobold here.  
"Wait...what? Are you two Kobolds or something?" You ask.  
"Nah, we're just normal Kobolds." Jaff answers.

> I stand up and look at Jaff, "Are you losing our minds? We're talking non-sense." I say to Jaff

Jaff turns around and stares at you. He looks like he wants to kill you, but he doesn't. "Sorry man, I guess I was too emotional yesterday."  
"Yeah, well let me tell you something, we're not normal Kobolds!" You reply angrily.

> I slap myself to try so regain some sanity, "Jaff I think we should get some sleep."

You grab your sword and head towards Jaff. "We need to get some sleep, I'm tired as hell." You say.  
Jaff looks down at his feet and nods. He walks over to the window and opens it up.

> I look at him trying to go through the window, "Um, Jaff wouldn't it be better to leave through the door." I say to him

Jaff looks at you and then looks back at the window. He sighs and nods. He slowly walks over to the door and opens it up.  
You walk into your room and close the door behind you.

> I go over and fall face first onto my bed and fall asleep

You wake up with a start. You sit up and rub your eyes. The sun is already high in the sky, but you aren't feeling any pain from sleeping on the floor of your own home. You have no idea where you are though, so you decide to check out your surroundings.

> I head outside

You quickly run outside and look around. There isn't anything out of place, so you assume you're somewhere in the forest. You take a quick glance around and find nothing out of the ordinary either.

> I look to see if Kobold's are active outside

You look outside and see nothing out of the ordinary either. You begin to wonder if there really is someone else living here.

You continue looking around and eventually you come across a small cave entrance.

> "That wasn't there before." I go over to investigate the cave

You step inside the cave and notice it has been painted red. It seems like this cave was used for a long time ago, but recently it's become darker. A torch light shines in the darkness of the cave.

> I grab the torch and use it to explore the cave further

You grab the torch and turn it on. You can barely see through the dark cave, but you manage to illuminate enough for you to see a small opening in the wall.

You cautiously peek out from under the rock, hoping that there isn't anyone lurking nearby.

> Check out the small opening in the wall

You peek out from under the rock and peer through the tiny opening. You see a small hole in the wall, which leads to an underground passage way.

You carefully make your way forward until you reach another tunnel.

> Follow the tunnel

You continue following the tunnel. Soon after that you come to yet another dead end.  
You continue following the tunnel. Soon after that you come to yet another dead end.  
You continue following the tunnel. Soon after that you come to yet another dead end.

>

You continue following the tunnel. Soon after that you come to yet another dead end.  
You continue following the tunnel. Soon after that you come to yet another dead end.  
You continue following the tunnel. Soon after that you come to yet another dead end.

> check for secret tunnels

You decide to try again, so you start checking for secret passages or other ways out of this cave.  
You walk back and forth along the walls and ceiling looking for any sort of hiding spot, but all you can see is dirt and rocks everywhere.

> Take a break

You decide to take a break from exploring the cave and head back to your room where you can think about what happened.

As soon as you enter your room, you hear a loud noise.

> Investigate the source of the loud noise

You quickly look around your room and find a bunch of broken furniture, broken lamps, and shattered windows. The floor is covered with blood stains. You also notice some strange symbols carved into the wall near your bed.

> Grab my crossbow and carefully look for who damage all my stuff

You grab your crossbow and slowly search the room. You find several pieces of broken furniture, broken lamps, smashed windows, and more blood stains than you can count. You then notice something else in the corner of your eye...

>

You see a large piece of wood lying on the ground next to your bed. It looks like it was used as a weapon. You pick up the wooden plank and examine it closely.

>

There are several small holes in the top of it.

You quickly run over to the wall and examine it further. You see two symbols etched into the stone wall: a circle with a line through it and an X inside of a triangle. This seems very familiar...

> Check for inturders

You carefully inspect the wall and find that there are no other entrances. You also notice that the symbols seem to be drawn in a pattern rather than just being random lines.

You cautiously approach the wall and examine it further. You see that there are no other entrances.

> Bash in the wall that has the symbols

You rush forward and smash your fist against the wall that has the symbols. A small hole opens up in the wall and you step through it.  
You find yourself standing in a dark corridor. There is a door at one end of this corridor, which is slightly ajar.

> I hold up my crossbow ready to attack and walk towards the door

You wait patiently until the door opens up and you peer through the opening.  
The room is dimly lit by candles hanging from the ceiling. You see a man sitting in a chair facing away from you, his back to you.

> I unleash a bolt from my crossbow at the man

You fire your crossbow at the man. He doesn't even flinch.

You aim and shoot! Your shot hits him square in the chest. His body falls backwards onto the floor. You turn around and see that he isn't moving anymore.

> See who the dead man was

You stand up and walk over to the corpse. You gently place your hand on his face and feel for any signs of life. You don't find anything, but you do find a note attached to his head.  
Dear Sir or Madam, I am sorry about your loss.

> I look for some identification of who he was

You walk over to the table where you found the note and take out your pen. You write down what you remember of the man's name and address.

You return to the room where you killed the man and put his body in a bag.

> Look around the room

You walk over to the table where you found the note and pick up a bottle of water. You pour some into your hands and then drink it all. You wipe your mouth with a sleeve before continuing to look around the room.

>

You notice something shiny in a corner of the room. It looks like a keychain. You grab it and pull it out of your pocket. The keychain turns and unlocks itself as soon as you let go of it.

>

You quickly run back to the door and open it. You hear a loud bang outside. You hurry inside and close the door behind you.

> I go over and pin him to the ground, "WHO ARE YOU?" I scream

You rush over to the person lying on the ground and begin punching them in their face.

They struggle against you as you continue to beat them. You kick one in the ribs and punch another in the eye causing him to cry out. You finally stop when they are unconscious.

> I look for something to tie the man up

You look around the room and find a rope tied to a nearby chair. You untie the rope and tie the man up. You then check your surroundings.

You walk over to the table where you found the note and pick it up off of it's surface.

> I wait for the man to wake up so I can question him

You sit down at the table and wait patiently for the man to come awake. He doesn't, you decide that this must be a dream and you will wake him up later.  
You start to get sleepy again, but you still have more important things to worry about...

> I slap the man in attempt to wake him up

You stand up and try to shake the man awake. He does not respond, you think maybe he is asleep or perhaps he has passed out from drinking too much water.

You try to grab him by the shirt collar, but fail to do so and instead throw him onto the floor.

> The man slowly wakes up and is unable to move due to being tied up

You grab the man by his shirt collar and pull him up from the floor. You take a closer look at him. His eyes are wide open and he appears to be breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" you ask.  
He starts to nod, "I am John."

> "John what are you doing here?" I ask him

He continues to nod, "I was sent here by my superiors."  
You stare at him blankly, "Your superiors? Why would they send you here?"  
He begins to explain how he was sent there by his superior who told him to retrieve a certain item for her.

> "What Item would Kobold's have that would interest anyone."

He looks at you with confusion, "The Orb of Power."  
You frown, "How did you know that I would want it?"  
He smiles sheepishly, "It was written all over your face."  
You sigh deeply and give him a hard stare.

> "The Orb of Power is just a folktale. It isn't real." I say to John

You continue to glare at him, "No it isn't! The Orb of Power is a myth!"  
John stares at you with disbelief, "Really? What makes you believe me?"  
You smile at him, "Because I'm smarter than you are."  
John looks down and shakes his head, "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to insult your intelligence."

> I grab his shirt collar, "Now tell me the real reason you are here."

You grab his collar and yank him back to reality.

You say "Look, if you really wanted the Orb of Power, why were you sent here? Why not go somewhere else?"  
He stares at you with shock in his eyes, "Why was I sent here?"

> I look puzzled at what John just said, "Did you say you don't remember why you were sent here?"

John nods, "Yes, I do."  
You continue to stare at him as he tries to explain himself.

You say "So you're saying that you don't remember?"  
John nods again, "Yes."  
You continue to stare at him with disbelief in your eyes.

> I slap, "Which is it John? Do you remember or not!" I begin to get impatient

You grab John's wrist and slap him across the face. He lets out a pained yell and falls to the ground.

>

You laugh loudly, "Well now we know why you weren't given the Orb of Power! Now let's see if this will work on you." You start to walk towards John and grab his arm. He struggles against your grip, but manages to keep from getting away.

> I watch as he futilely tries to escape due to being tied up, "You can't escape John I have you tied up." I scoff

You hold onto John tightly, "Don't try to run John. This won't work on you."

You release John and he begins to struggle once more. You grin wickedly, "This time I'll make sure you remember every detail of what happens next."

> I rake my claws across his cheek drawing blood, "LAST TIME JOHN, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I yell

You raise your claw and slam it into his cheek. Blood spurts out and splatters on your face. You stand there for a moment looking at the bloody mess, I stare at him waiting for him to reply.

> "WHY ARE YOU HERE JOHN?"

"Because you're my friend and because I want to help you."  
You smile, "And why am I helping you?"  
You shrug, "Because I like helping people."  
You chuckle, "Yeah right...

> "You seem to have a death wish John, do you want to die?" I bring my claws to his neck as a little trickle of blood runs down it

He looks shocked by your question, "What?!"  
You glare at him angrily, "I'm asking you why you are here. If you truly didn't want to be here then why did you come all the way out here? What purpose does it serve?"

>

He doesn't answer you immediately, instead he starts to shake his head side to side. His eyes widen slightly when they meet yours.  
You feel something stir inside of you and your anger subsides somewhat. You slowly lower your claws and look at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

> I search John to see what Items he has on his person

You take a deep breath and approach John carefully. You find his pocket where you left off last time and pull out your cell phone.

You check the messages on your phone, "Hello?" you call back.

>

John continues to shake his head side to side, "Nothing..." You continue to press your claws against his throat.

You pause and look down at your hands, "You've never told me what you're hiding haven't you?

> I search his pockets

You quickly grab his pocket and pull out a small black object. It's a key ring. He must have hidden this somewhere so you're guessing he hid it under one of his clothes or in some other place where he wouldn't be able to find it easily.

> "What are these keys for John?" I shake them in front of his face

He stares at you in shock, "What?"  
You point to the objects in your hand and he takes them from you. They're really simple things, just a set of five flat pieces of metal with a hole through each one.

>

You say "These are keys to the house. Why would you hide them if you were going to give up?"

He shakes his head again, "No reason." He says and begins walking away. You follow him out of the room and back into the living room.

> I slash my claws against his right leg, "STOP LYING!" I yell

You begin to get angrier, "They're for getting in and out of the house!" You say.  
He shrugs his shoulders, "Well I guess."

> Pissed off I rake my claws down his chest, "Times up John, Ready to die?" I ask him

He looks at you, "What?"  
You grin and walk over to him. You start to bite his neck, making sure not to scratch it. He tries to pull away, but you aren't budging.

> Dig my teeth deeper into his neck

You bite down harder and deeper into his neck, causing him to scream out in pain. His eyes widen as he attempts to fight you off, but you simply continue biting until his body goes limp.

> As I feel the life drain from his body I open my maw and let his body slump to the ground

Your clawed fingers wrap around his neck and pull hard. Blood spurts out onto your fur. You let go of his neck and let him fall to the floor. The last thing you hear is him screaming in agony.

> I search his body for any other items of interest

You turn your attention to searching his body. You find nothing useful on him. Nothing that could help you solve this case. He was probably hiding something else under his clothing or in another place.

> I shred all of John clothes

You rip off all of John's clothing. It isn't long before you've ripped everything apart. You tear his shirt, pants, underwear and socks off. You tear his shoes off too.

> I look among the torn clothing for anything of importance

You grab a pair of jeans and put it on. You then grab a black t-shirt and put it on. You also take a belt and some leather straps and tie them around your waist.  
You look through the torn clothing for anything important.

>

You quickly realize that there isn't much of an important item. There are no keys, no money, no identification cards, nothing. All you find is a few old pictures and a bunch of junk mail. You look through the torn clothing for anything important.

> look at the junk mail

You open up the junk mail and read what's inside.

>

You put on the red tank top. It fits you perfectly.

You start to wonder if John had hidden something under his clothing when he left the house. Maybe you should check out his carriage?

> I go see if I can find John's carriage

You crawl under the wooden frame.

You peek out from beneath the wooden frame.

You carefully lift up one of the legs of the wood frame and look inside it. You find a purse with a lot of coins inside it.

> Take the coins

You grab the coins and climb back out from under the wooden frame. You then put them into your pocket.

You turn around and walk away from the scene of the crime. The sun is starting to set now, so you decide to return home before nightfall hits.

> Before falling asleep you think about how you should track down this Mrs. Smith

You decide to stay awake as long as possible tonight, because you need to remember everything that happened today.

You spend the entire day thinking about what you just did. Your mind starts racing with thoughts of what could've happened if you hadn't done this...

>

The next morning, you wake up early and head back to the carriage. You drive slowly down the street hoping that someone hasn't seen you yet. As soon as you park in front of your old house, you hear a loud noise like an explosion. Then another followed by silence.

> Check out where the explosion came from

You quickly get out of the carriage and run over to the front door. You open it up and rush outside. When you reach the edge of the yard, you see a huge crater in the ground where your house used to be. There are pieces of stone everywhere.

> "Well Fuck!" I say

You scream at the sky.

You continue screaming as you realize that there isn't anyone else here anymore. You begin to cry uncontrollably. After a few minutes of crying, you finally calm down and sit down on the grass nearby to try and collect yourself.

> Ask the local guards if they know anyone named "Mrs. Smith'

You look around and see several men wearing black uniforms standing near the entrance of the town square. They don't seem to notice you.

You stand up and shout "Hey! Who lives here?"

>

One of the guards says "Oh, I'm sorry sir, but we don't have any residents named 'Mrs. Smith'. We were all evacuated a couple days ago."

> "Wait, where were you evacuated from?" I ask them

They reply "We were evacuated from the whole area around here after a small village was destroyed by some sort of monster. It's been quiet ever since."

> "Where was this monster last location?"

You say "I want to know more about this monster, because I can only imagine that it wasn't killed by something like a nuclear bomb or even a meteorite.

> "What the hell is a nuclear bomb?" I ask myself

You say "A nuclear bomb is a device that releases large amounts of radiation. The effects range from minor pain to death. It's not going to kill me right away, but I'll definitely die eventually.

> "Why do I know that?" I look fucking confused

You say "Because I saw my house being destroyed by a nuke when I was born. My parents were both killed instantly. That's why I hate the bomb so much."

> "IT WAS!? I DO?! I AM SO CONFUSED!?" I scratch my head in confusion

You say "It was a nuke! A very powerful one at that. I've seen pictures of it and it looked like an atomic bomb went off in the middle of the city. The entire place shook violently for a moment before everything settled down again.

> "I THINK I'M LOSING MY MIND AND AM MAKING SHIT UP TO COMPENSATE!"

"No! I'm telling the truth!" you exclaim.

> "OH GOD I HAVE GO INSANE!"

You are now pleading with the guards for help. They seem to be taken aback by your outburst, but they still try to help you.

> "Quick tie me up or something" I tell the guards

You grab a nearby chair and sit on it while the guards tie you up. You don't have any idea how long you're going to be tied up for though, but you figure it won't take too long.

> "Now tie my mouth shut" I tell on of the other guards

You tell the guard who helped you earlier "Hey, I need some help tying my hands behind my back. Can you please help me?"  
He says "Sure thing boss." He walks over to you and starts helping you.

> "Also if you can gag my mouth shut as well" I ask the guard

You ask the guard "Can you also gag my mouth shut?"  
He replies "Of course, but I can't really get it started because I don't have any tools with me."  
You reply "Well, we have a shovel here..." You point to the shovel under your bed.

> "Yeah knocking me out would work" I say

You nod "That sounds good. Thanks man." You smile at him and he smiles back.

You say "So, where is this town anyway? I mean I've never been anywhere near one before."  
The guard tells you about his hometown which seems pretty small compared to yours.

> "Could you grab that shovel and hit me in the head with it?" I ask the guard

You say "Thanks man, I'll see you later" You walk towards the door and close it behind you.

You hear the guard chuckling to himself as he heads back into his office.

You sigh in relief when you feel the pain from your head hitting the floor.

> everything goes dark as unconsciousness takes me

You wake up feeling very tired. Your eyes flutter open and you find yourself lying in a soft padded bed.

> See I'm in a padded room, "Oh good they locked me away for my own safety."

You yawn and stretch your arms above your head. You notice that there's a large metal door in front of you. It looks like it leads outside, so you decide to check that out first.

> I walk to the metal door and find its locked. I happy about this and go sit back on the bed

You stand up and walk to the door. As soon as you reach it, you realize that it's locked. You look around frantically trying to think of what could possibly unlock it, but nothing comes to mind.

You turn back around and sit down again.

> Years Pass...

Year 17

It's been two years since you woke up in this place. Two years since you were placed in here by the guards.

> I add another day to the padded wall with my claw

You remember the first time you came here, you had no idea what was going on or how long you'd be stuck here. The only thing you knew was that it was pleasant.

> I listen to the birds chirping from outside and hum a little tune in my cell

You begin humming a little tune in your cell. It doesn't take long before you start hearing the birds outside. They seem to be singing something pleasant and melodic.

You continue humming while listening intently to their song.

>

Eventually you stop humming and just stare at them.

Suddenly, the door opens up and a woman steps inside. She has short brown hair and wears some sort of dress made out of a light blue material.

> I look at her and ask, "Hello, who might you be? My name is Tal."

She smiles and says, "Yes, yes you are. Nice to meet you." Then she walks over to one of the chairs near the entrance and sits down.

You can't help but smile too. This woman seems nice enough.

> "Are you my shrink?" I ask rocking in excitement on the bed

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I don't do those kind of things anymore." She replies.  
"I know right! Why did you stop doing them?" You exclaim.

> "So how is my mental health today?" I ask her

"Well, I've heard your story and I understand why you feel sad sometimes. However, you need to get over it. There's always tomorrow and today isn't going to come quickly enough."  
"Okay!" You reply excitedly.

> "So are you saying I'm free to go?" I ask

"Oh yes, I am. Now let me tell you why I stopped doing these things."

She tells you that there are many dangers in the world and they're not going to be able to protect you forever.

> "But I want to stay her forever. It so peaceful from the outside world."

"No, you won't stay here forever. Eventually you'll have to leave this place. I mean it's not like there's anything else for you here."

> "Yes there is! There's peace and quiet." I repeat

The woman looks at you and then back to the window. She sighs and says "Yes, I suppose there is. But if you really want to stay here, you should accept that reality will eventually catch up with us all."

You nod your head in agreement.

> "That's fine. So can I continue to stay here?"

"Of course." The woman says.

You sit down and relax in the chair. You're still very tired from your trip, but you decide to play along with what the woman has to say.

After about an hour or two, she begins speaking again.

>

"Now, before we begin, I'd like to make sure you're ready for this. I know it sounds weird, but I'm going to give you something in return for staying here. That's right; you can have whatever you want."

> "Can you bring my long lost love from the dead? Her name was Tinsal."

"What?! No! That's impossible! How could you possibly do such a thing?!"  
"It's not impossible, it just requires some work. I'm going to take care of everything."  
"Work? What the hell does that mean?

> "You know what, forget I said all that. Please proceed." I wait for them to bring Tinsal back from the dead

They bring her back and you immediately start asking questions.

"So where is she now?" You ask.  
"In a coma, but thankfully she doesn't remember much of anything except waking up in the hospital."

> "Can you bring Tinsal here once she recovers?" I ask

"Sure, I guess."

You walk out of the room and into the hallway. As soon as you enter, you hear a loud noise. You turn around and see a large piece of metal falling on top of another one.

> "OH SHIT" Run back into my cell

You run back into your cell and lock the door. You don't even bother looking at what happened. You just scream "SHIT!" over and over until someone comes to check on you.

> "What's happening" I ask

"I don't know, but I think it fell on me." Someone replies.

> "OH SHIT! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It must've fallen on the wrong side."  
"Oh thank god!" You exclaim.  
"Well, I'll be glad when it stops raining because that's making this place pretty damp."  
"How come you didn't get wet?" Someone asks.

> "Because of the roof over my head?" I say with some confusion

"No, no, it's just...it's hard to explain..."  
"I understand. Anyway, let me go wash off the dirt and grime from my body." You say.  
You leave the bathroom and find yourself outside again.

> "How do I keep leaving my cell? Am I a rogue?" I ask myself

"Hah, yeah, you are. I thought about putting a collar on you, but then I realized how stupid that would be. If anyone ever found out who you were, they'd probably kill me too."

> "Oh god the voices are back again" I go back to my cell and lock the door

You go back to your cell and lock the door. You sit down on your bed and close your eyes. You can feel something trying to break through, but you won't give in to despair.

> I wake up in a cold sweat, "Oh god it feels like the voices are trying to take over my body now."

You open your eyes and see a figure standing in front of you. The person looks like an older man, but he has a very thin build. He wears glasses and his hair is slicked back. His face shows signs of stress, but not enough to make him look angry or upset.

> "Um, hello. Are you here to help me with the voices in my head?" I ask the old man

The old man doesn't answer right away, instead he continues to stare at you. You realize that the voice in your head isn't really speaking to you directly anymore; it's more like a mental conversation between two people.

"So, why did you stop talking to me?"

> "No don't answer that." I say to myself

"Why didn't you talk to me?" You ask.  
"Because I was busy with other things."  
"Like what?"  
"Talking to you, actually."  
You're confused by this statement.

> I grab the old man, "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF BAHAMUT MAKE THE VOICES GO AWAY!!!"

You grab the old man, "Please for the love of Bahamut please make the voices go away! They're tormenting me!"  
The old man suddenly grabs your hand and squeezes it.

>

He seems to be asking you if you want to hear his story.

He tells you that he used to work as a doctor before the war broke out. He says he had a lot of patients coming into his office complaining of headaches and stomach pains.

> "WILL ANY OF THIS HELP ME THOUGH?" I ask him

"Yes, yes it will."  
"Ok, so what happened next?

>

Did you try anything else?"  
"Well, I tried giving them some herbs and potions, but nothing seemed to help. Then I remembered one of those magic books that you gave me when we first met."  
You say "What book is this?"

> "No wait, we met before? WHEN?"

"I remember meeting you during the time that you were still working as a doctor. We talked about many things, but I forget most of what we discussed."

> "I WAS A DOCTOR?! WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" looking even more lost then before

The old man answers "It happened sometime after the war ended. I was just doing my job, but something strange started happening to me. It wasn't until I found out that you were a wizard that everything changed for me."

> "I'M A WIZARD!?"

"I'M A WIZARD?!" You exclaim.  
The old man looks surprised.  
You continue "But how do you know that? How can you tell me all this stuff?

> "WHO AM I?" I SCREAM TO THE HEAVENS

"Who am I?" You scream to the heavens.  
The old man smiles at you.  
You look down on yourself in disbelief.

> "Please just make the voices go away so I may see my love Tinsal."

You say "Please just make the voices go away for I may see my love Tinsal."  
The old man nods.  
You turn around and walk back to your room. You sit down on your bed and close your eyes. After a few minutes you begin to feel better.

> I listen to see if the voices in my head are talking to me

You open your eyes and find that you're sitting in front of your desk again. The walls have been painted white now. There's a door leading outside, which you've closed shut behind you.

You slowly stand up from your chair and look around the room.

> Sit on the chair, "I wonder where the old man went?"

You sit down on the chair and think about where the old man went. Eventually you get an idea and start walking towards his office.  
You enter his office with a sigh of relief.

> I stop and wonder how I know where his office is

You stop and wonder how you knew where his office was.  
You look around the room and notice that it has been cleaned up a bit. He must have had a cleaner than he did, or maybe he just got rid of his own messes.

> I shrug at this point and see if the old man is in the office

You walk over to the door and try to push it open. You hear a click followed by silence.  
You step back and open the door.

You see a man standing there, dressed in black robes with hooded cloak.

> "Uh, your not the old man...Who are you?" I ask

The man doesn't answer immediately, instead he takes a deep breath and speaks.  
The man doesn't answer immediately, instead he takes a deep breath and speaks.  
"My name is Tinsa."  
You nod and say "So who are you?

>

What do you want?"  
Tinsa steps forward and puts her hands on her hips. She looks down at you.

You don't respond right away, but after a moment of hesitation, you speak "What does it matter what I think?

> "Shut up voices in my head" I say to myself

You continue to stare at Tinsa as she continues to glare at you.

She frowns and says "No, no, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." She begins to smile and then turns away from you.

> "Anyway, where's the old man? He was suppose to help me with the voice in my mind."

You say "Where's the old man? He was supposed to help me with the voice in my mind."  
You wait for him to reply, but he hasn't said anything yet.

He stares at you and shakes his head.

>

You say "Well, well, well, I guess it's time for me to leave..." You begin to walk out of the room.

As you walk out of the room, you feel like something is wrong. Something isn't quite right.

>

You turn around and see Tinsa staring at you.

You say "It's okay, I'm used to people staring at me." You say.

Tinsa smiles and nods and says "Yes, yes it is." She says.

> "Wait I'm... never mind." I turn to leave again

You quickly get up and start walking out of the room.

You hear a loud thump behind you and turn around. You see Tinsa standing there with an axe in hand. She yells "What the hell are you doing here?!

> "I'm sorry what? I just came looking for the old man. I going to head back to my cell now if that's okay with you?" I say

Tinsa looks at you and slowly nods.

You say "Okay, fine." You say.

Tinsa walks off towards her cell while you follow after her.

> "Do these cells keep anyone from leaving? I swear it seems we all can leave at any given point." I walk back into my cell and lock it

You enter your cell and lock it. You look around and see nothing out of place. You sigh and sit down on your bed.

You open up your phone and check the time, which reads 8:00 AM. You groan as you realize that you're still awake.

> I look down at the phone for a moment then throw it across the room, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I shout

You grab the phone and smash it against the wall several times before throwing it across the room. It crashes through a window and lands on the ground outside. The glass shards fly everywhere as you pick up another one to throw at your sister's face.

> I think about that last part and remember I don't have a sister

You stand up and head back to your cell. You knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. After waiting a few minutes, you hear some noise coming from inside.  
You call out "Who's there?"  
A short woman answers "That would be me." She says.

> I stand up with anticipation, "Tinsal is that you?"

The woman doesn't answer immediately, she just speaks louder. "Yeah that's me." She finally replies.  
"Good, good, let's talk." You say.  
You both walk over to the table where you've been sitting and sit down opposite each other.

> I look the pink Kobold in her blue eyes, "I can't believe it's you. I can't believe they manage to bring you back from the dead." I say to her

She blushes slightly and says "Oh, I'm not really undead. They just make them do things when they die so they can stay alive."  
You smile and nod at this remark.

> "Wait, what? No I mean they brought you back from the dead. How did they do it?"

She pauses for a moment and thinks about it. "Well, it was pretty simple actually. They put their magic on me and made me forget everything."  
You chuckle "Really? That's how they did it?

> "Wait, if you forgot everything how do you remember me then?" I look at her confused

She smiles and explains "It's complicated. When I died, I didn't just lose consciousness or anything like that. Instead, I had a brief period of amnesia. But it wasn't long before my memory returned and my personality started returning too.

> "Okay still a bit confused about this whole process. Mind trying to break it down a bit more?"

You ask "How did you get back from the dead? What happened?"  
She pauses for a moment and thinks about it.

>

"Well, I guess I should start by telling you that I died of natural causes. A lightning strike hit the house while I was sleeping and killed me instantly."  
You pause for a moment thinking about this information. 

> "No that's not right. You died in an explosion and had a giant hole in you chest." I recall

She looks surprised "What?! I thought I died in a fire!

> "I mean, you're not wrong, but you not exactly right either."

You continue "You died in an explosion. It was a big one and it blew your heart out. The doctors couldn't save you so you went to hell instead."

> I look confused at what I just said, "Okay, I'm sorry. I have these voices in my head and they've been making me say some weird shit as of late." I say to Tinsal

Tinsal looks embarrassed "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'll try to be less vague next time."  
You laugh at this statement.

> I look at her again, "Anyway, it doesn't matter how, but rather it is really you, right?"

You look at her and say "Yeah, it is really you. So why are you here?"  
She shrugs and says "I came to apologize for killing your family."  
You frown at this comment.

> "WTF?! Are you hearing the voices too?" I ask with shock and concern

She nods and continues "Yes, I am. And yes, I know who you are now. Your old name is Harry Potter and you were once a wizard. But I don't think you realize how much you've changed since then.

> "Who the fuck is Harry Potter? I'm Tal the Red scale Kobold who has gone completely insane and is talking to his ex-dead love of his life."

You shake your head and sigh "So you really aren't telling me anything else than what I already knew...and that you're crazy.

> "Has the whole damn world gone crazy? What is going on out there?" I ask her

She smiles and says "It seems like everyone is having problems lately. Like people are losing their minds or something. I can see it in your eyes that you want to talk to me.

> "I mean yeah, because I love you, but you always shot down my love for you. As for everyone losing their minds, HOLY SHIT!" I finish

She laughs at this remark and says "Oh no, you didn't get mad at me for saying that. You actually seemed happy about it."  
You smile and nod your head "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
She hugs you tightly before leaving.

> I reach out for her, "NO! Please don't go. I don't want to lose you again after I just got you back." tears begin to well up in my eyes

You cry into her shoulder and say "Please don't leave. I won't let anyone hurt you again."  
She smiles and says "If you insist..." She kisses you on the cheek and leaves.

> I look dumbfounded as Tinsal leaves. After my brief moment of dumbfoundedness I chase after her, "Tinsal come back!" I shout

She turns around and walks away from you. "What did I do?" you ask yourself.  
You walk after her for awhile until she stops walking.

> "Why are you leaving? I thought you said you would stay with me, was it all a lie?"

She smiles and says "No, not at all. It's true though, I wanted to spend more time with you. We had a lot in common and we could have a great future together if only you'd let me.

> "But your the one walking out on me. It has always been you who walked away from me. PLEASE JUST ACCEPT MY LOVE!!" I fall to my knees and break down crying

She looks at you with sadness in her eyes and says "I understand. I'm sorry."  
You hug her tight and say "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."  
"Well, okay then," she replies.

> "Please just come back to my cell and we'll be safe for the rest of our lives." I motion back to the Asylum

She smiles and nods her head "Of course."  
You continue to hug each other and kiss each other goodbye.

The next day you wake up and find that the sun is shining through the window. You sit up from your bed and stretch your arms out "Good morning, Tal."

>

You hear a voice call out from outside "Hey Tal, you awake yet?"  
You turn your head and see an old man dressed in black robes standing outside. He wears a long beard and his face is wrinkled due to age.

> "You're not Tinsal." I look around frantic for her

He frowns at you "Who are you?"  
You quickly reply "My name is Tal. I need to speak with Tinsal.

> "Did you do something with her?"

He sighs "Not really. She's a bit eccentric. But yes, I've heard rumors about her."  
You laugh "Yeah...she's pretty."  
He chuckles "True enough. Anyway, I should probably get going anyway since I still haven't seen her yet."

> "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!" I shout at him

He stares at you incredulously "Really? You think I'd let someone like you near her?"

> "DAMN RIGHT I DO!" I retort

He laughs "Oh, I'm sure you will. So what brings you here anyway?"  
You reply "It's about Tinsal! She left me last night!"  
He shrugs and says "Hmm, well whatever it is she needs to talk to you about. Good luck."

> I sit there confused at this whole exchange, but then without thinking go look for Tinsal

You walk over to the door and open it. The room is dark, but you can make out a figure sitting on the floor in front of you.

> I look down to see who it is

You stand up slowly and stare down at the figure "What the hell are you doing here?"  
He sits up straight and looks directly into your eyes "I am your Master now. And you are my new slave."

> "FUCK THAT!" I Yell and leap at the man

You grab the man by the collar and slam him against the wall. He lets out a pained yell as he hits the ground. You pull him up off of the floor and throw him across the room.

> I run forward and stab my claws through his heart

You lunge forward and stab your claws through his heart. Blood spurts out of the wound and you watch as it trickles down onto the floor. You grin wickedly at him before turning back to the door where Tinsal is being held captive.

> At the sight of this so much rage builds up inside me, "YOU BETTER FUCKING LET HER GO IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" I ROAR at the person holding Tinsal

You charge forward and rip the throat out of one of the guards that was holding her hostage. You tear his head clean off his shoulders and toss it to the side. Another guard grabs Tinsal from behind and throws her over your shoulder.

> I take Tinsal who is now on my shoulder back to my cell

You pick Tinsal up and carry her to your cell. You close the door and lock it. You begin to cry uncontrollably as you hold Tinsal tightly in your arms. Tears stream down your face as you feel so helpless and powerless right now.

> "Oh God! I thought I was going to lose you again." I say shaken

"Oh God! I thought I was going to lose you again!" You exclaim.  
"Yeah, I know." She replies "But we'll get through this together."

> "Please, just stay here, with me. Look what almost happened after you left. You almost got killed." I hold her hand in mine

She smiles and hugs you tightly "Thank you for saving me, I promise we'll survive this."  
We both hug each other tighter and embrace for awhile. Finally she speaks "So...what do you want to do first?

> "I-I don't know. I never dreamed this moment would ever happen. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I guess we could start by exploring the city together."  
"Exploring the city?" You ask incredulously.  
"Yes, I mean like what kind of things will be around here? We have no idea what's out there or how dangerous it might be.

> "That sound horrible. Why would you want to do that? It's dangerous out there. Let's just stay here."

"It's not that bad, but I'm still scared. Besides, I think we should explore together."

> "Not that bad? A guard took you hostage. That's pretty bad."

"No, it's fine. The guard said he'd let me go when I finish helping him find something important."

> "What were they looking for?"

"They were looking for a book called 'The Book Of Knowledge' which has information about all kinds of things. They said it can help them in their work."

> "Did they say what kind of work?"

"They said it helps people in business. Like finding lost items or making money."

"How much did they pay you?"

Tinsal says "A lot more than most people make in an entire year.

> "Wait, they paid you? Than took you hostage, that doesn't make any sense."

"Look, I'm sorry if I've made you worried. But trust me, everything will be okay. Trust me."

> "Yes everything will be okay as long as we stay he together forever." I say slowly to her, hoping my words sink in properly this time

You smile at Tinsal. She looks back at you and gives a small nod before walking towards the door.

> I internally start swearing as I see her leaving again, "What the hell did I just say to you. Stay here. Stop leaving."

You quickly turn around and grab your sword from where it was sitting on the table. You take a deep breath and head towards the door.

As soon as you open up the door, you feel like someone is going to jump on top of you.

> "WHAT AM I DOING NOW?!?" I shut the door. I look down at the sword, "WHERE THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM?!" I Look over at Tinsal, "STAY!"

You walk into the room with Tinsal who seems to be very nervous now. You notice she isn't wearing her armor. You also notice that she's holding a dagger instead of her usual sword.

"We need to talk."

> "WHY DO YOU HAVE A DAGGER?"

She replies "I don't have anything else. If I had another weapon, then I wouldn't be afraid anymore."

You reply "Then why are you so scared? What happened?

> "Look just stay in this cell with me and we'll be safe. It's that easy."

"It's not that simple! We're going to have to get through these guards first."

You sigh "Fine, but I'm still gonna do it my way. And if you want to leave, then you better come with me."

> "FINALLY!"

You open your eyes and immediately hear the voice of Tinsal calling out to you.

"Hey, Suzy. Where'd you go?"

You look around and see Tinsal standing there.

> "Who is Suzy?" I ask Tinsal

Tinsal says "Oh, sorry about that. I got lost while heading to the bathroom."  
"Well hurry up and follow me, because I really need to pee."

You walk along the corridor until you reach a set of stairs leading upwards.

> "Umm there's a bed pan in my cell. You could've just peed in there" I tell Tinsal

Tinsal nods "Okay, but you need to keep an eye out for those guards. They can spot a human anywhere."

You nod and continue up the stairs. Eventually you arrive at a large metal door which has been painted black.

> Grab Tinsal hand, "I don't think we should be here. Let's go back to my cell instead." I lead her back down to my cell

You and Tinsal exit your cell and begin walking down the hallway. Suddenly you hear some noise coming from behind one of the doors. You both turn around to see two guardsmen pointing their rifles at each other.

They call out "Open up or we shoot!"

> "Holy shit what kind of weapons are those." I grab Tinsal and run back to my cell and lock the door

You and Tinsal quickly hide behind the bars of your cell. You wait patiently as the guardsman continues to yell orders at his men. Finally he stops yelling and points his rifle at you. He looks like he wants to fire, but decides against it.

> "I'm back in my cell. I'm sorry for wandering the halls. My girlfriend, needed to pee." I say to him

He pauses for a moment before replying "Alright, alright. I won't let anyone enter without permission."

You nod and move over to Tinsal who is now hiding behind the bars of your cell.

> I pick up the bed pan and hand it to Tinsal ,"here you can pee in this."

You grab the bedpan and hand it to Tinsal. She takes it and sits down on the floor next to your cell. You sit on the edge of your bed and wait for her to finish. After a few minutes she stands up "So...where did you guys go?"

> "Did you finish peeing already?"

She smiles and nods "Yeah, I guess so. So where were you going? I was wondering if we could go somewhere else."

You smile back "We're not done yet. We still have work to do.

> "For the last time Tinsal. We are staying here. Those guards were mad about us leaving this cell." I sit her next to me and hold her

You kiss her on the cheek and say "Goodbye then."

The guardsman turns around and walks away. You watch him leave and then you sigh in relief when you realize that nobody followed them.

> "Wait, did those guards just watch you pee?"

You say "Yes! That's why they were pissed off. But I promise we'll get out of here soon."

Tinsal nods and smiles "That's good, I didn't want to worry you again."

You smile back and hug her tightly.

> I just decide to let the matter go and continue hugging her

You look into her eyes and give her a gentle squeeze. She blushes slightly and returns the gesture. You feel like you've been holding onto something very important all day long, but you know it's too early to tell what it is.

"Are we really doing this?"

> "Can we mate?" I ask her

You smile and say "Of course!"

She giggles a little and says "Okay, I think we should start right now."

You stand up from your bed and walk over to Tinsal. You put one arm around her waist while the other wraps around her neck.

>

You gently push her head against yours and begin kissing her deeply.

You slowly sink your teeth into her neck as you suckle on her blood. It tastes sweet and salty at the same time, almost like strawberries or bananas mixed together.

>

Your tongue moves from her ear to her jawline, making sure to taste every inch of skin and muscle.

Your hands move down to caress her body, squeezing each curve and massaging every single muscle. You feel the rough scales beneath you fingers." 

> I move them down to her slit and slowly caress her lips

You move your hand down to her slit and slowly caress her lips. She moans softly as she closes her eyes and begins to enjoy this new sensation.

You continue moving your finger along her slit until you reach the entrance of her wetness.

> I push my fingers deeper inside her

You push your fingers deeper inside her as you moan loudly. The smell of her arousal fills your nostrils and makes you feel so warm.

Her juices run down your chest and onto your stomach, which causes you to laugh.

> I then move my mouth down and give her clit a lick

You quickly grab your phone and dialed 911. You hear the operator speak "911? What is your emergency?"

You answer "I need an ambulance NOW!"

The operator speaks "What?! Are you having a heart attack?!

> "WHAT THE FUCK?" I toss the phone across the room. I look back down at Tinsal, "Sorry about that. Where were we?" I kiss her nether regions and let my tongue snake into her pussy

Tinsal smiles and kisses you back. You both embrace in a passionate kiss as you pull away.

You take a moment to compose yourself before speaking again "So how do we get out of here?

> I internally speak inward, "Shut up you. I'm having sex with my girlfriend at the moment." I keep licking Tinsal pussy

You continue to talk "We're going to have to leave soon because there are some people walking around outside who don't want us here. We can either try and sneak out the front door or hide behind one of those cars parked in the driveway."

> Ignore it and move to put my erection inside Tinsal

You stop kissing Tinsal and look at her face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah...yeah I'm fine..." she replies.

> "Should I keep going?"

You pause for a moment. "No, I think we should just go now."

Tinsal nods and says "Okay." You start to undress and slide off your pants. Tinsal grabs your shoulders and pushes you towards the bed.

> I think to myself, "Just... Just roll with it." I let Tinsal have her way with me

You begin to grope her body and rub your hands all over her body. You start by rubbing her legs, but then you find something else to focus on. Her clit is hard and erect. It is very sensitive.

>

You grab it and begin to suckle on it. Tinsal moans loudly as you make love to her clit.

Suddenly you realize what you've done and start apologizing profusely. "Oh god! I didn't mean to do that! Please forgive me!"

>

Tinsal looks at you with a smile and says "It's ok, I forgive you." She pulls your head up and kisses you deeply. You return the favor. After a few minutes of this, Tinsal begins to climax.

>

You feel her vaginal walls contract around your member causing you to shoot a large load of hot sticky white jizz deep inside her womb.

Afterwards, Tinsal lies next to you panting heavily while still holding your limp manhood. "That was fun." she says.

> "See we can do stuff like these everyday, forever, if you stay right here in this cell." I say to her

You smile at Tinsal and say "I'll be sure to stay right here." You kiss her on the lips and stand up.

Tinsal walks forward and gives you another peck on the cheek. She then turns to walk away from you, but stops herself.

> "What's wrong?" i ask her

She smiles and says "Nothing." She continues to walk away. You turn back to her and say "What's wrong? What did you want to tell me?"

She looks down a bit embarrassed. "Well...I wanted to apologize for earlier."

You blush slightly again.

> "Apologize for what? What we did was amazing."

You nod and say "Yes, it was awesome."

Tinsal blushes even more. "Um...okay..." she stutters.

You continue to talk with Tinsal about other things.

> "Tinsal let's stay her until we die of old age. Forever safe, Forever together. Does that sound good to you?" I ask her

Tinsal seems to take some time to consider your suggestion before nodding in agreement. She says "Yeah, that sounds great." Then she hugs you tightly. You're surprised by how much you enjoy this.

> The years fly by and we stay inside that cell until the day we both day. We had so much sex and children that eventually we ended up running the Asylum and it was passed onto the next Generation. It was the best ending I could every have with the one I love. THE END

The End.


End file.
